The present invention relates to a key assembly, a switch assembly, and a method of making the same, and, more particularly, to a switch assembly having a back-lit key assembly including opaque and transparent members.
Prior art switch assemblies including opaque and transparent members typically have one of these members movable and the other stationary. Frequently, the transparent member was stationary and, when lit from below, indicated that the opaque member should be manually actuated (for example, by depression). The disadvantages of the conventional switch assembly are obvious. At least two separate members (one the opaque member, and one the transparent member) must be placed in the final panel containing the switch assembly. Additionally, the panel must be formed with separate apertures for the two members, and these apertures must be sufficiently spaced from other pairs of apertures so that it is clear which opaque member is to be actuated in response to the signal of a given transparent member. Alternatively the two separate members may be formed in a two stage plastic injection molding process (commonly called a "double shot" molding process), but this is an expensive procedure which results in a rigid key subassembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch assembly wherein the opaque and transparent members of the key assembly are secured together for movement as a unit.
Another object is to provide such a switch assembly which is compact, yet is clear as to which of a plurality of opaque members is to be depressed in response to the lighting of one of a plurality of transparent members.
A further object is to provide such a switch assembly enabling closer disposition of the plurality of switch assemblies on a given panel of switch assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a switch assembly which is economical to manufacture and of sturdy, rugged construction.
It is also an object to provide such a key assembly by itself.
It is a further object to provide a safe, effective and economical method of manufacturing such a key assembly.